


Band Meeting

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is sick during an important meeting.
Kudos: 3





	Band Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Do you guys know when Alex will get here? We really need to get this meeting started,” the owner of Glamour Kills asked Rian, Zack and Jack.   
“We’re not sure, he didn’t answer our calls or texts. We could always start without him,” Rian suggested.  
“No, this is for all four of you, I want all of you guys to be present, so I don’t have to repeat things,” the owner replied.   
When Glamour Kills reached out, expressing a desire to do a collaboration with the band, the four of them couldn’t have been more excited. The owner flew out to Baltimore to meet with them to discuss design ideas, when this would launch, and all of the other particulars that came with making a clothing line.   
They’d been super humbled when offered this opportunity, and now Zack, Rian and Jack were all frustrated that Alex was late.  
“That makes sense. Hopefully, he’ll be here soon,” Zack replied.  
“Hopefully within the next five minutes. I have other meetings that I have to take on the phone today. I simply don’t have time to wait on him for much longer,” the owner stated. The band started to get anxious, hoping that Alex would either reply or show up soon.  
“Alright, it’s been five minutes. Guys, I’m really sorry, but-“ the owner started. He was cut off by the door to the conference room flying open, and a disheveled Alex walking through it.  
“I’m here, I’m sorry I’m late,” Alex said with a cough.  
“Are you alright, man?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, you don’t seem like yourself,” Jack added.  
“I’m fine, just a little under the weather. Sir, I’m so sorry about being late. I woke up on time but went back to sleep because I was feeling so terrible, but that made me sleep too late,” Alex explained.  
“It’s alright, Alex. Let’s just get this meeting started so it can end, and you can get some rest,” the owner said as Alex took a seat next to Jack.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I’m going to have to be. I don’t really have time to be sick right now,” Alex replied. With that, the meeting officially started.  
“Okay, so we were thinking about having custom designs for all of you individually, as well as stuff that represents the whole band. Obviously, it won’t all happen at once, but this is a long-term plan. What do you all think about that?” the owner asked. They all said that they liked the idea, except for Alex.  
“Alex, do you not like that?” Rian asked, looking over to his friend. Alex had zoned out, and Rian addressing him brought him back to reality.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say, sir?” Alex asked with a sneeze.  
“I said that you all can have custom pieces as well as things that represent the band as a whole,” the owner replied.  
“That’s a great idea! Actually, that’s what we were hoping for, we all had some of our own design ideas, especially Jack,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, we weren’t going to say that yet,” Zack said, sounding a bit frustrated. When they found out about this meeting, they’d met as the four of them to figure out how they’d handle everything, and they all agreed that they wouldn’t bring up their own design ideas for a while into the meeting, not wanting to be too forward or pushy. They didn’t want to lose their shot by being cocky or overconfident.  
“It’s alright, I’m glad you guys have ideas already. I can’t tell you how many people we get who want to do a collaboration with us but have no ideas at all. It’s like pulling teeth. So, what did you guys have?” the owner asked.  
“Well, like Alex said, Jack had the most ideas out of all of us,” Rian replied.  
“Let’s hear them, Jack,” the owner said, grabbing a notebook to write down what Jack would say. He listed off his ideas, and the owner looked impressed as Jack went on.  
“That’s about it, at least for now,” Jack said, once he said his last idea.  
“These are all great, I’m glad Alex mentioned this,” the owner said with a smile on his face.   
As he began to talk numbers, Alex’s stomach started to hurt, taking away his focus again. he didn’t really feel like he had to get sick, but he had a persistent ache that made him feel a lot worse. Alex shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach, attempting to calm himself some. The owner was quick to pick up on this.  
“Alex, are you alright? You don’t look like you’re doing too well,” the owner said, sounding genuinely concerned.   
“Yeah, I’m okay, my stomach just feels a bit off,” Alex replied, trying to sit up and look interested in the meeting.  
“Do you think you’re going to puke?” Jack asked with a sense of urgency.  
“Surprisingly, no, it’s just some pain. I’ll be alright, sorry to distract from the meeting,” Alex said, sounding embarrassed.  
“Tell us if you feel worse, okay?” Jack requested. Alex just nodded, trying to get the attention off of himself.  
“Okay, we were talking profit. You guys will be getting somewhere between ten and twenty percent of the money made from this. The rest covers manufacturing cost, and the other salaries we have to account for, does that sound okay to you all?” the owner asked.  
“That sounds great, we didn’t really go into this with the mentality of wanting to rake in money or anything, we wanted to do this so the fans could buy the products and have a physical thing that we created,” Rian explained.  
“I love having bands go into this for all of the right reasons, it makes me very happy. I can promise that your fans will absolutely love this. I think we’re just as excited to get this moving as you guys are. Speaking of moving this all along, let’s talk dates. Like, when we can have stuff made and ready, and how much of everything we should plan on having made,” the owner said.  
“Sounds great. We’ve teased the idea of us doing this to our fans, and they all seem to be super into it, so I think a bigger drop would be smart,” Jack explained. The talk about quantities and release days kept going, and Alex had given up on listening at this point.   
His stomach was still hurting quite a bit, and he was starting to develop a headache. He really wanted to give his full attention to the meeting and participate in it, but he just couldn’t with how terrible he was starting to feel. Eventually, he felt his throat start to hurt more, which made him cough.  
“Are you alright?” Jack asked, stopping what he’d been saying and looking over to his friend. Instead of answering, Alex got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.   
He was relieved to find that no one else was inside, so he sat on the bench that was by the door as his coughing fit continued. Once he calmed himself down, he walked over to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.   
He was disappointed to see that he looked almost as bad as he felt. His cheeks were flushed, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He splashed some water on his face to try and wake himself up some. The meeting was supposed to last about another hour, and Alex wasn’t sure how he was going to get through it.   
Deciding that there really wasn’t anything else he could do to make himself feel better, he took a deep breath before walking back down the hall to the conference room. He took his seat and put his head into his hands.  
“Alex, I was talking to your band while you were gone, and we all decided that we’ve shared some good ideas today, but that it would be best to continue this conversation when you’re feeling better. The guys told me that you had some great ideas, and I want you to be able to talk about them at your full potential once you’re doing better,” the owner said in a sympathetic voice.  
“I don’t want to mess this up for us, I can keep going, it’s alright,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“Alex, we’re ending this meeting now. I’ll be in contact with you guys within the next few days, and we can pick a day to continue this. I hope you feel better soon,” the owner stated. With that, he got up and walked out of the conference room.  
“Guys, I’m sorry,” Alex said with a sneeze.  
“Alex, you don’t need to be sorry. He really liked what we came up with,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah, you don’t need to worry, everything is perfectly fine,” Zack added.  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“To be totally honest, pretty awful. I can’t remember the last time I felt this sick,” Alex admitted.  
“Do you want me to go back to your place with you?” Rian offered.  
“I’m going to pass for now. I don’t want to get you guys sick, and I honestly just want to take a nice, long nap,” Alex replied.  
“As long as you’re sure,” Zack replied.  
“I am. I think I’m going to go now. Hopefully, I’ll get over this and be able to see you guys again soon,” Alex said, standing up.  
“Feel better, man,” Jack said as Alex walked out of the room. He went downstairs to his car, and carefully drove himself home.   
As soon as he walked inside, he went upstairs to his room, and changed into comfy clothes. He wanted to fall asleep to a movie, so he forced himself back downstairs to the living room. He turned on his TV and picked the first movie that he found. Not much later, he was asleep.  
\--------------------  
A few hours later, Alex was awake again, and was watching TV. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. Confused as to who it could be, he wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, and got up to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Jack standing at his doorstep, holding a Panera bag.  
“What’re you doing here?” Alex asked with a cough.  
“I thought you could use some soup and company. I felt bad that you had to be miserable alone, so I decided to come over, assuming that’s okay with you,” Jack explained.  
“Of course it is, come on in,” Alex said with a smile. Jack got two trays out of the kitchen, then joined Alex on the couch.  
“Okay, chicken noodle soup for you, and an Italian sandwich for me,” Jack said, giving Alex the soup.  
“Thanks Jack, you’re the best,” Alex said as he started to eat his soup.  
“No problem. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“I guess a bit better than I was earlier. So, the owner really liked us? I didn’t pay much attention,” Alex admitted.  
“He really did, dude! I told him a lot of my ideas, and he seemed to love them! I think that he also liked us as people, too,” Jack replied.  
“I’m so glad to hear that, I was really nervous that I’d messed up our shot by seeming uninterested,” Alex stated.  
“No, it was the opposite. When you went to the bathroom, he told us that he was impressed that you tried to push through the meeting. He’s really excited to work with us,” Jack replied.  
“I’m so happy about that,” Alex said with a cough.  
“Yeah, it’s all pretty awesome. Now, enough about work, all you need to focus on right now is getting better. I’m going to stay the night so I can take care of you and stuff,” Jack sated.  
“Are you sure you want to do all of that?” Alex asked.  
“Absolutely. I do that for you on tour, why should now be any different?” Jack asked, making them both smile. They continued to eat their dinner as they reminisced about high school and talked about how excited they were for their future, as a band and as best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for CNF! I have about 5 more stories pre-typed and edited, so I'll be posting everyday until they run out! I have a few requests that I'm currently working on, but please don't hesitate to send any in if you have them, I'd love to add more to my list! Also, I realized yesterday that I'm super close to having 100 stories up, so if there's anything special you'd want to see as my 100th, let me know! I hope you all liked this story, and I'll be back with another one tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
